Time Capsual
by CarpAreNotFriendly
Summary: The demigods of camp half blood discover a time capsual, buried in the ground in the woods. It was hidden by the heroes of Olympus over 100 years ago, Chiron was given a key on a necklace from piper before she died, Watch as my OC's discover it. Alot better that the summary. review if you think i should continue.
1. Chapter 1

Elspeth ran through the woods, leaping and jumping over branches and logs, dodging round trees. She was playing tag with her best friends Aurora and Tempest. They were bored and had nothing better to do. THUMP. Her foot hit something metal and she fell over. Bending down to see what it was she began to scrape away the dirt. It was a big metal box. Aurora and Tempest ran into the clearing.

"hey, look at this," They bent down to look, then began to help her scrape away the mud, their game forgotten in there curiosity. After a while, they hauled out the box. It was locked. We spotted Chiron.

"Chiron, guess what we found,"

"What is it child?" He replied. We showed him the metal box, he stared at it in amazement,

"But we don't have the key," We said.

"I believe I may have a solution," He replied. He reached up a took a necklace from around his neck, on it was a small silver key.

"Piper gave me this, just before she died," He explained.

"piper, as in piper McLean, as in THE piper McLean!" Tempest yelled, awestruck.

"Yes child, that piper," Chiron smiled.

I took the key off him and put it in the lock, holding my breath, I slowly turned it. Then, prising off the lid I gazed at the contents inside. There was a blanket covering the rest of the stuff, wait , no not a blanket, a shroud. I picked it up and shook the dust off, It was a deep purple and was covered in stitches, there were images and names. The name Perseus Jackson was beside a trident, Thalia Grace, beside a bolt of lightning. Annabeth chase, a silver owl and so on and so on. The whole shroud was covered. I placed it on the ground beside the box. I looked in the box, a small jewel, a ballpoint pen, a Yankees baseball cap, a gold coin, an old tool belt, and an arrow . The artefacts of legends and somehow I knew that they weren't just replicas. And beside that was a hard backed brown, leather diary. On the front it said,

_The diary of Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason and Piper. Heroes of Olympus._


	2. Chapter 2

**you seemed to think that i should continue this, so i did, i hope it is ok, and i didn't ruin the story. and that i kept the characters in character. sorry the entries are short, they might get longer. i am tempted to include a chapter about them finding some photographs in the capsule, what do you think. adios.**

_We were given this diary by the gods at the end of the giant war. They said that we deserved to be rewarded and that future heroes would enjoy reading about our lives. This is just a small introduction paragraph, because Annabeth said that it was necessary. The down side to this diary is that anyone can read it. We will probably put it in a time capsule or give it to Chiron to give to some heroes in about one hundred years. So we hope you enjoy our stories. Happy questing. The heroes Of Olympus. _

"Come on, get on with it!" Izzi said.

_One year after the war with Gaea._

_Piper,_

_Hi, I am Piper McLean Daughter of Aphrodite, head councillor of cabin ten, and one of the heroes of Olympus. That was how I was told to introduce myself, sorry, but Annabeth is dead fussy. I am sixteen years old, with chocolate brown hair, and kaleidoscope eyes, I have the power of charm speak, and I can speak French which has come in handy on numerous occasions. and, I am Jason Grace's girlfriend. Yup, that's right. At one point I was kinda worried that he would choose Reyna over me but he didn't. Reyna is ok, I mean, we are not worst enemies, but we're not best friends either. Her and Annabeth get on really well though, which is not surprising as they are very alike. So, enough with the introductions, here is how my day went. I woke up and lead cabin nine to breakfast, then we went to Archery training, I am not very good at archery, but at least I am not as bad as Percy. I managed to hit some targets and even a few bull's-eyes! We had our lesson in ancient history next, it wasn't to bad, at least I stayed awake. Unlike some people, hint, hint Percy. Wait why do I keep comparing myself to Percy? I dunno. Anyways, moving on, canoe racing after that. You know what, I am not even going to tell you what happened, it was that bad. And then, the highlight of my day, I went for a picnic with Jason. We sat in the strawberry fields and ate sandwiches and drank Pepsi, enjoying the summer sun. It was excellent. Now, I have to go, I will write more, but it probably wont be for a long while, as I will probably be off saving the world, I don't know who will write next, so until next time, Bye._

"Wow, she sounds just as amazing as I imagined her to be, I wonder who is next!" Tempest exclaimed.

"I dunno, you will find out if you shut up and let Aurora read!" Izzi snapped.

_Percy,_

_Hi, I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Child of the prophecy, Savoir of Olympus, Praetor of the twelfth legion, head councillor and only child in the Poseidon Cabin. I am one of the heroes of Olympus. And if you want to know why I introduced myself like that, go and ask Annabeth, it was her idea. I am eighteen years old, and have sea green eyes, and raven black hair. I have power over water and I can speak to horses. And yes, we have been told to do these introductory chapters, any guesses who told us to do them. huh. If you guessed Annabeth, you are correct. If you want to know why, my amazing girlfriend is available for questioning in the Athena cabin, but I advise that you do not touch any of her stuff, unless you want to be skewered with her knife. And I know that from personal experience, she didn't kill me because she loves me, or was it because I was the child of the prophecy and she wanted to wait and watch me have a far more painful death at the hands of Kronos? I have no idea, but I think I will go with the first option. Anyway, I had a really rubbish day today as I was forced to help Annabeth teach ancient Greek. It wasn't the fact that I was working with Annabeth, it was the fact that I had to teach ancient Greek, which Is really quite boring, but then again English isn't much better. Yup, I had to do that all day. All day teaching beginners ancient Greek, I would almost spend all day in the fields of punishment, almost. Because at least I had Annabeth with me today. It was much better that last time I had to teach it, last time I was teaching with Clarisse, no further explanation needed. Now I will shut up and let whoever is going to write next, write. See ya later._

"Child of the prophecy, so I am not the only one who has had that title?" Noah asked.

"No Noah, your not."

"Just get on with it!" Izzi shouted.

"Ok, ok!" Aurora replied.

And she began to read.

_Frank,_

_Hi, I am frank Zhang, son of Mars, centurion and member of the fifth cohort, and one of the heroes of Olympus. I am from camp Jupiter, which by the way is the Roman camp for demigods. I am tall and muscular, and am described as having a baby face that doesn't suit my build. I am an excellent archer,and most people thought that my godly parent was Apollo, not Mars, i wish he was though. I have the ability to change my shape at will into different animals, this comes from my mothers side of the family as she is a descendant of Periclymenus, who was a grandson of Poseidon. Most people think that is a really cool power, but I think Percy is even more awesome. I mean seriously he can fall off a massive glacier and survive. One more thing before I go, because I find this really awkward talking to people who are not there, even if it is only writing you a letter. I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world. Hazel Lévesque. So, yeah, that is all i have to say to you right now. And i would rather not write again as it is awkward, but we are being made to, by the Gods and Chiron, as they want a brief account of the heroes of the century's lives. Good-Bye._

"I forgot about Frank, I have no idea how, but I did." Elspeth muttered.

"How in the name of Hades underwear did you do that, he is my idol?" Ben exclaimed.

"Again, I repeat, shut up and let Aurora read" Izzi yelled.

_Annabeth_

_Hello, I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, head councillor of the Athena cabin, child of the other prophecy , official architect of Olympus, finder of the mark of Athena, and one of the heroes and Olympus. I am eighteen years old and I have long blond hair, and stormy grey eyes. And yes, I have been telling people to introduce themselves like this, because it gives people more information about us. I guess you are a future hero, and you are living at camp half-blood, or you might be visiting from camp Jupiter. We finally made up and put our past behind us and agreed not to fight. We sent Gaea back to sleep. But the best part was, that I got to see Percy again. I mean seriously Hera, not cool, abducting my boyfriend for nine months, seriously not cool. In case you were wondering about Octavian. Well, he turned out to be a traitor and had been working for Gaia and the giants. I suppose everyone else is telling you about more personal, awesome stuff, but I think you should know the facts. Some more about me. I am an architect and I redesigned Olympus, yes the home of the gods. It was my reward for helping win the second titan war. Until next time. Goodbye._

"Annabeth was always my favourite hero!" Piped up Alcie a daughter of Athena.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Izzi snapped.

_Hazel,_

_Hi, I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, rider of Arion, and a member of the fifth cohort, I am one of the heroes of Olympus. I am a Roman demigod, from camp Jupiter, and I have long, curly, brown hair, and eyes that are described like 14 karat gold. I am fourteen years old, well actually I am a lot older as I was born in 1928, but after I sacrificed myself to stall Gaia's plans, I was brought back to life by my half brother Nico Di'angelo. Which most people think is pretty cool. I use a spatha, which is a Roman cavalry sword, and I think I am the only one at camp who uses one. People used to make fun of me because of it, because the only people who used a cavalry sword were people with horses, and the only horse at camp was Scipio, Reyna's Pegasus. And only praetors were allowed pegasi. But then we rescued Arion from the amazons during our quest, and I was the only one who he would let ride him, because i could feed him gold. That horse is literally amazing, I mean, he runs at the speed of light, isn't that just amazing. Lastly, in the stories, I have one more title. The cursed daughter. Yup, I was cursed by my father, well, it wasn't really his fault. It was my mother's. He granted her one wish, and what did she wish for, huh, all the riches of the earth. She didn't listen to my fathers warning though, he told her that 'the greediest wishes cause the greatest sorrows.' But nope, she went ahead and got her wish, but also a curse at the same time. All the riches of the earth were drawn to me, and my mom took this as miracle and sold them, but they were cursed and caused the buyers to suffer. It was not long after this when Gaia began to influence my mothers thoughts, she told us to move to Seaward, in Alaska. Where we were beyond the power of the gods. It was there that i began to raise Alcyoneus, on of Gaia's sons, a giant. Yes, I helped to raise him, but when I realised what the giant was going to do, I called down all my powers and destroyed the spire that was his growing body. Yes, it killed both me and my mother, but at least it stalled Gaia's awakening. We both went to the fields of Asphodel, even though i deserved Elysium, and i wouldn't leave my mother to suffer in the fields of Punishment . Lastly I have the most awesome (did, i use that word in the correct context, as you know, i was born in 1928, and am not up to date with this years slang) boyfriend ever, Frank Zhang. Goodbye until the next time i write, which will not be for a while. Hazel._

"So Hazel was a traitor then, why didn't it say that in any of the myths?" Jennifer asked.

"Hazel was not a traitor! She gave her life to undo her work! And she was under the influence of Gaia! So I think she more of a hero than you'll ever be!" Shannon shouted.

"Do we have to discuss each entry after it has been read! Cant we just get on with it?" (Any guesses as to who said that?)

_Jason,_

_Hi, I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Champion of Juno, Praetor of the twelfth legion, member of the fifth cohort, and one of the heroes of Olympus. I am seventeen years old, and have electric blue eyes, and blond hair. __I am the younger brother of Thalia Grace, and apparently i tried to eat a stapler when I was two. I have power over lightening, and I can control air so that I can fly. My best friends are Leo Valdez and Piper Mclean, but I think she is maybe a bit more that a friend. I am pretty friendly with the other members of the seven of the prophecy. Especially Hazel, who i knew before me and Percy were switched camps by Hera/Juno. I was given to Juno at the wolf house when I was two, and was taken to lupa to be trained in the Roman ways. I was raised in the Roman lifestyle and was later accepted into the fifth cohort. I grew up not knowing I had a sister. I don't really have much to say in these introductory entries, other than Annabeth made us write them. By the way, I think Annabeth is actually quite scary, and it is weird how much her and Reyna are alike. And that most people expected me and Percy to be very similar, when we are very different, he amazed me, by giving up his praetorship, he clearly doesn't really like being a leader, even though every one expects him to be. That is just one of our differences. So, yeah, I am running out of stuff to say, so bye._

"Ok, so that is the Praetor, that everyone talks about, back home. He seems pretty awesome."

"Can nobody keep quiet, I just want to hear the last one!" Izzi moaned.

_Leo,_

_Yo, I am the phenomenal Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, supreme commander of the Argo II, and the head councillor of the Hephaestus cabin. Discoverer of Bunker 9, and one of the heroes of Olympus. I am awesome, amazing, and really hot. I am also a fire user, the only one in the last while. I have ADHD, and cannot keep still, and I am pretty much always hyper. My best friends are Jason Grace and Piper Mclean, and together we went and freed Hera/Juno from where Gaia had imprisoned her at the Wolf House. The annoying thing is, every time I hit on a girl, they are always way out of my league. Here are some examples, Thalia Grace, she is a hunter of Artemis, Reyna,she is the Praetor of Rome and the list goes on. I am guessing that you are a future hero and have found this diary, in either a time capsule, or you have been given it by Chiron. And are enjoying reading about me and my friends. yup, I am running out of things to say. TACOS ARE AWESOME! Adios amigos. peace out. Good-bye. GO TEAM LEO!_

"Oh, why does it have to end?" Philip moaned. Leo was his role model.

"Well what does it say next?" Alcie

_Two years after the war with Gaia_

"_We will read this one tomorrow, in the dining pavilion!" Chiron exclaimed._

**_hope you enjoyed it._**


End file.
